El fin
by Elenear28
Summary: Los últimos momentos de Madge Undersee en el Distrito Doce. Después de la destrucción de la Arena del Vasallaje. Para el minireto del mes de Noviembre del foro "El diente de león". Personaje: Madge Undersee


**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de Suzanne Collins, yo solo los uso para mi entretenimiento.**

 **Esta historia participa en el minireto del mes de noviembre del foro "El diente de León". Personaje: Madge Undersee.**

* * *

 **El fin**

Katniss baja el arco, con el ceño fruncido por la concentración y la gente a mí alrededor, en la plaza del distrito, donde se ha estado transmitiendo el Vasallaje en pantallas gigantes, contiene la respiración.

Ella encuentra el cuchillo de Beetee, mientras la sangre mana lentamente del agujero que Johanna Mason le ha hecho en el brazo. Uno de los lados de su cabeza también se encuentra cubierta de sangre. La vemos retirar el alambre de la empuñadora del cuchillo y la cámara hace un acercamiento, mostrando sus manos temblorosas. Entonces ella enrolla el alambre de Beetee una y otra vez alrededor de su flecha, justo por encima de las plumas que le dan equilibrio. Sus movimientos son rápidos, sus dedos se mueven con la agilidad de quien está acostumbrado a usar sus manos cada día para sobrevivir. Al final, lo ata con un nudo de apariencia complicada. No tengo idea de si lo aprendió en el bosque o de si se lo han enseñado en el Capitolio.

En un instante ella está de pie y todos esperamos a que ataque a Finnick o a Enobaria, los cuales se encuentran a escasos metros de ella. Sin embargo en su lugar ella se gira hacia el campo de fuerza, quedando al descubierto.

En un segundo Finnick la verá y tendrá que decidir si va a romper la alianza o no. Espero que sea Finnick y no Enobaria, porque ella no dudará ni un segundo en dirigir su ataque hacia Katniss. Aún no sé bien que pinta Finnick Odair en toda la ecuación, pero después de haberlo visto salvar a Peeta, me gustaría creer que es uno de los buenos.

Mi boca se seca mientras Katniss tensa el arco, dirigiendo su flecha a un blanco que solo ella parece ver.

—Se ha vuelto loca— murmura alguien.

—Debe ser la conmoción por el golpe.

—Ha de estar imaginando cosas.

Y al segundo siguiente ella ha soltado la flecha, que vuela certera por el aire. La cámara la sigue: en la pantalla aparece el alambre dorado tensándose lentamente. La cámara vuelve a Katniss, presentando por un segundo como su cabello se pone de punta y entonces el rayo cae sobre el árbol.

Un relámpago blanco recorre el alambre, tan delgado como un cabello y la pantalla se torna blanca. ¿Hemos perdido la señal? La gente a mi alrededor se inquieta, hasta que la imagen vuelve unos segundos después: Katniss tendida de espaldas en el suelo, con los ojos muy abiertos, pero sin moverse, mientras a su alrededor empiezan a caer unas cositas diminutas que brillan en la oscuridad.

—¿Qué es eso?

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—¿Está muerta?

Niego vigorosamente con la cabeza, porque el hecho de que Katniss haya muerto parece inconcebible. Entonces un pedazo gigante de lo que parece ser el cielo se desprende, cayendo y cayendo. Un diminuto punto de luz aparece en el aire y entonces la pantalla se va a negro.

 **…**

Mi corazón resuena, atronador, en mis oídos.

Las voces a mi alrededor empiezan a llegar de manera entrecortada:

—¿Qué…?

—¿Pero entonces…?

—¿Y Peeta…?

—El cañón…

—-No…

Es de noche y la mayor parte de la iluminación provenía de la proyección de los Juegos, pero entonces hay una especie de detonación y las escasas luces a nuestro alrededor se apagan también.

La oscuridad nos engulle, combatida a duras penas por la escasa luz que es capaz de darnos una luna en cuarto creciente.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha transcurrido desde que la transmisión de los Juegos fue interrumpida, pero sé que las cosas andan mal. Y se pondrán peores. La gente a mi alrededor no sabe nada, pero yo he visto los periódicos, los que he robado para Katniss, y se lo mal que andan las cosas en los distritos. ¿Y si alguien en el Doce ha estado organizando un levantamiento y yo no me he enterado por mi posición como hija del alcalde? ¿Es este el principio de la revolución en el distrito?

Necesito llegar a casa, necesito llegar a mi padre y decirle lo que está pasando o, en su lugar, enterarme de lo que está pasando según él. Con lo que acaba de suceder con Katniss estoy segura de que ya alguien en el Capitolio habrá tenido que contactarlo para…

¿Para qué? ¿Qué puede hacer él desde aquí? ¿Qué órdenes van a darle?

Mi cuerpo empieza a temblar cuando pienso en lo que pasó la última vez que Katniss Everdeen decidió jugar según sus propias reglas. Recuerdo la espalda de Gale en carne viva mientras el látigo de Thread se enterraba una y otra vez en su piel.

En la oscuridad de la plaza, alguien me da un codazo en la barbilla. Suelto un gemido de dolor mientras me sostengo el rostro. No ha sido a propósito o al menos eso creo, pero la piel bajo los dedos me palpita. No hay sangre, pero noto el mentón caliente y sensible.

¿Qué hago? ¿Debería quedarme aquí, con el resto de mi distrito, y esperar a que el Capitolio repare el sistema que ha fallado o debería regresar a casa y hacer un control de daños con mi padre?

Antes de tener tiempo de decidir los Agentes de Paz empiezan a salir, en marea, del Edificio de Justicia. Unos pocos han estado a nuestro alrededor, vigilándonos como halcones, como si esperaran que nosotros también nos hubiéramos unido a la revolución de los distritos, pero lo cierto es que todos tienen tanto miedo después de que se instalara el nuevo régimen de Thread que sus temores son infundados.

A través del sistema de altavoces instalados en la plaza empieza a salir una voz monótona que repite una y otra vez la misma frase:

—"ESTE ES UN MENSAJE DE SU GOBIERNO. POR ÓRDENES DEL PRESIDENTE SNOW TODOS DEBEN VOLVER A SUS CASAS. QUIEN SEA ENCONTRADO FUERA SERÁ EJECUTADO".

Todos volteamos a vernos unos a otros, como tratando de encontrarle sentido a aquella amenaza tan abierta de violencia, pero cuando los Agentes empiezan a empujar a las personas para dirigirlas a sus casas, decidimos colectivamente que no vale la pena detenerse a pensarlo demasiado.

Vuelvo a mi casa, con las manos frías y el corazón acelerado.

Papá se encuentra encerrado en su despacho, gritándole a alguien por teléfono. Mamá debe estar en su cuarto, durmiendo, flotando en la calma que solo la morflina es capaz de darle ahora.

—¿Quiere algo de cenar, señorita Madge? —el hombre se llama Nerón y ha estado con mi familia desde que tengo memoria, cojea visiblemente de una pierna porque se fracturó la cadera en una accidente en las minas cuando yo aún estaba aprendiendo a gatear. A pesar de lo mucho que tenemos de conocernos, nunca me ha llamado simplemente por mi nombre. Bajo su piel olivácea tiene una palidez fantasmal.

—No. ¿No vas a ir con tu familia?

Él niega con la cabeza.

—El señor me ha pedido que me quede— dice con suavidad—. Además ya no se está emitiendo el mensaje. Si salgo, tienen la libertad de ejecutarme.

Lo dice con una simplicidad que me enferma. Como si la amenaza de violencia fuera normal. Como si la vida tuviera que ser así.

—¿Aún no se ha restablecido la transmisión de los Juegos?

Él vuelve a negar.

—Caesar Flickerman ha dicho que están solucionando un desperfecto en el sistema eléctrico, pero eso fue hace casi quince minutos.

Ambos volteamos el rostro cuando escuchamos el traqueteo inconfundible de una camioneta avanzando sobre la gravilla.

Nos miramos el uno al otro y nos acercamos lentamente a la ventana. La cortina es blanca y casi traslúcida, pero aun así la apartamos para poder ver lo que pasa al otro lado del cristal.

Uno tras otro, los camiones de los Agentes de la Paz desfilan frente a nuestra casa, rumbo a la carretera principal.

¿A dónde van? Intento hacer cuentas mentales de cuantos agentes caben en cada auto. Hay siete espacios… multiplico por cinco, por seis, por siete… hasta que pierdo la cuenta y me doy cuenta de que para este momento ya deben haberse marchado todos.

—¿Qué están haciendo?

Nerón rodea mis dedos helados con su mano, mucho más cálida y me sonríe suavemente, una sonrisa triste, resignada.

—Se están poniendo a resguardo— dice con seriedad y por primera vez noto los círculos de color púrpura alrededor de sus ojos.

—¿A resguardo…? ¿Temen que haya un levantamiento?

Él niega con la cabeza.

—Les han advertido de algo.

Antes de poder preguntarle a qué se refiere, escucho la primera detonación.

 **…**

No sé cómo sucede, pero de repente ya no estoy frente a la ventana con Nerón, sino que me encuentro sola en la calle, viendo como los aerodeslizadores empiezan a dejar caer sus bombas sobre el Doce.

Los gritos de mis vecinos perforan mis oídos y la imagen de las casas y los comercios envueltos en llamas se graban en mi retina, dejando huellas imborrables en mi cerebro. La panadería de los Mellark es una de las primeras en arder y los gritos me taladran los oídos.

Pobre, pobre Peeta. ¿Y si él aún vive, dentro del caos en que debe estar sumida la arena?

Por la calle, la gente corre como miles de insectos, como si un niño travieso hubiese arrojado una roca en un hormiguero. Termino arrodillada en el suelo cuando alguien me empuja en su carrera hacia ninguna parte. Me quedo de rodillas en el suelo mientras me pregunto ¿hacia dónde corren? ¿A dónde pretenden llegar? Creo que ni siquiera ellos mismos lo saben, pues la gente se divide en dos direcciones: la Veta y la carretera principal.

—¡Madge! Unas manos gentiles me ayudan a ponerme de pie y me encuentro con los ojos azules y el rostro redondeado de Delly Cartwright —. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué te pasó en la cara?

Me toco la barbilla y lo descarto con un gesto de la mano:

—¿Delly? ¿A dónde vas?

—Gale Hawthorne está reuniendo a todos los que puede en la Pradera— dice ella mientras sujeta a su hermanito, a quien le está saliendo un verdugón en la mejilla, de la mano—. Vamos hacia allá. ¿Por qué tu no estás en camino?

—Yo…

—¡Date prisa! —dice ella mientras mira nerviosamente hacia los aerodeslizadores que vuelven a estar en movimiento.

La veo alejarse en carrera, con el cabello rubio ondeando desordenado en el aire mientras su hermano la sigue a como puede, tropezando de vez en cuando.

 **…**

Gale. No me sorprende en lo absoluto que alguien como él haya asumido el liderazgo en una situación como ésta.

La Pradera.

¿A dónde piensa llevarlos? ¿Al bosque? ¿A las cenizas del Distrito Trece, el último distrito antes del nuestro en ser condenado por el Capitolio a la extinción?

Él corazón me late aceleradamente en la garganta cuando descubro que quiero descubrirlo por mí misma.

Vuelvo sobre mis pasos, hacia mi casa, dispuesta a arrastrar a mamá en caso de ser necesario, con tal de unirnos a Gale y a los demás en un intento desesperado por salvarnos.

Mientras corro, veo como uno de los aerodeslizadores se desprende de la formación y se dirige hacia la carretera principal. Las bombas que lanza caen sobre las personas que habían intentado huir rumbo al Once.

Sus gritos son el sonido de fondo cuando empujo la puerta y empiezo a llamar a voz en cuello a mis padres.

Al final resulta ser que no hay necesidad de gritar, porque ambos se encuentran juntos, tomados de la mano, en el recibidor.

—Madge— dice mi madre con lágrimas en los ojos. Aún va con su delicada bata de lino, encima trae la chaqueta del traje de papá, que se ha arremangado la camisa blanca hasta los codos.

—Tenemos que irnos. ¡Ahora!

—Nosotros no… —empieza a decir mi madre, pero no quiero oírla. No quiero que ponga su dolor de cabeza y su tristeza como excusa.

—¡Ahora!

—Madge— dice mi padre muy serio y es la primera vez que reparo en parece haber envejecido veinte años de golpe—. Madge, escucha: no podemos.

—¡Aún estamos a tiempo! — intento insistir, pero mi padre niega con la cabeza.

—En el momento en que nos unamos a los demás, cualquier posibilidad que tengan…

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas al entenderlo.

—¡Oh!

Mis padres avanzan los centímetros que nos separan y entonces siento sus brazos rodeándome.

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho— dice papá, una y otra vez—. Nunca quise que algo así te sucediera.

Algo cálido cae por mi frente y se desliza sobre una de mis cejas. Tardo unos segundos en darme cuenta de que son las lágrimas de mi padre, mezclándose con las mías.

No tengo tiempo de pedir explicaciones o hacer preguntas. Me limito a rodearlos a ambos con mis brazos, con todas las fuerzas de mi cuerpo, hasta que escuchamos los motores del aerodeslizador, justo encima de nosotros.

Cierro los ojos y, en silencio, elevo a los cielos una pequeña plegaria.

Lo último que soy capaz de ver es el techo abriéndose bajo el peso del proyectil.

Después de eso, no hay nada.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer! Sus reviews son más que bienvenidos.**


End file.
